Alice Training Academy
by AstridSolaris
Summary: Pt. 2 of Haruka: New kid in town, sorry if you missed it. But almost nothing is connected except the fact that a new kid was there so, Instead of having normal classes with a group of people who have an Alice, The principals had changed their minds and made their classes into a training day. Other challenges are coming. New relationships are growing, Pasts aren't just pasts.
1. Chapter 1

All the GACast has all grown up to be in Highschool, (You should know, that Haruka is still our main Character from my story) lots of Personalities Change, appearance changes and a whole lot more!

_"Phew, Highschool Life... It's been a long time since I have seen Natsume and the others since I mostly used my whole summer in spending time with Hotaru... And Hotaru has spent her time with inventing these Robots.. I have caused a lot of trouble.. But in the End, both of us are still happy..."_says Mikan, as she walks to school for the first day of High School.. None of them really sees each other a lot since the shops closed because of the Temperature this summer. Anyway, as they walk to their classrooms, everybody started greeting each other and talked about what they have done this Summer. (In this story, none of them wear uniforms), There were a lot of Appearance Changes..

For Example:

Anna- She dyed her hair black and she wore very short shorts, she alsohas eyeliner on making her look like a really daring girl.

Nonoko- Now wears glasses and instead of straight hair, she has long curly hair now(of course)[In this story, Nonoko and Anna are twins]

Ruka-Has those emo bangs and he also got highlights

Mikan-Has Longer hair and instead of two ponytails, she only has one now

Sumire-Wears really fitting clothes, with cleavages and all, wears a short skirt now and she straightens her hair often

Kokoroyomi- Only smiles regularly, got muscles

Iinchou(Yú)-Grew a lot taller and now wears contact lenses

And last...

Haruka-Very very Long jet black hair, wears headphones now, still wears a jacket around her waist, wears skinny jeans and has bangs now.

People were really looking at them comparing them from Grade School...

" You have really changed a lot Haruka!" Mikan geeks out, " Thanks Mikan.." "Gee.. I sure hope your personality didn't change..." "Naw Man..I mean Mikan.. I did not change a bit!"" But Anna sure did Change! She turned into a very very daring person!" "Yup.. But I guess it's fine as long as she doesn't go overboard..."

"Good Morning Class! Long time no see! You should all go back to your seats now!" Says Narumi, as he puts his small note in the table. The class was wondering why instead of bringing his books, he only brought a piece of paper. "So class, instead of learning your Algebras, Science, or educated things, There were some... changes in the High School Academy so you're going to learn about controlling your Alice." The Students were all wondering why, and the other students were excited about it, while the other other people wanted to escape because of their humiliating Alice. " Haruka.. What do you think about what Narumi said?" says Mikan while fidgeting."Well, it would be kind of fun I guess.. but what would happen to us when we finish our school? What kind of work will we have if we don't learn our education?" Haruka says worriedly. "Haruka, don't worry.. I'm here." "I don't really need you-" " Relax, stop thinking about education and loosen up a bit once in a while... You know?"Mochiage says weirdly. "O-okay.. I guess it would be fun." "Okay.. This class is supposed to be in the gym 30 seconds ago.. so.. let's go there right now.!"

As they went to the Gym, Haruka and Mochiage were talking...

"So Mochiage, are you ready to show off your Alice?" Says Haruka Excitedly."Hell yeah I am!" Says Mochiage sounding like a wrestler. As they kept on talking, Koko kept on staring at Haruka talking to Mochiage. "Is this Jealousy I see?" says Sumire not minding her own business. "N-no I'm not! Mind your own business Sumire!" Says Koko Blushing. " Geez Koko... Loosen up a little! Youv'e changed a lot!" says Sumire playfully. "Fine..Sumire?" "What is it Koko?" "..Do me a favour?" "Hehe.. I like where this is going.."

In the Gym..

"Alright class! Natsume can't attend here today because of.. some cause." Then Everybody Mumbled where Natsume was. "Okay.. First I have to announce a new student today, Mizuki Nagareboshi. Come Here Mizuki!" As Mizuki came to the Gym, everybody was screaming because of his good looks and fair skin. "Hello Everybody." Mizuki said with a pokerface. " Damn.. he's here.. "Says Haruka covering her face with her hand and hid on Bigiri's back. (Bigiri is just some guy you don't have to mind. He's a big guy.) " Okay Mizuki, you can go down the stage now. After this Morning's Training Haruka Hyuuga will lead you to your dorm and to your class. Haruka?" Says Narumi. "Shit.. R-Right here Narumi-Sensei!" Then, Mizuki looked at Haruka as if he is trying o figure out who she is. "Wait.. Aren't you.. my Angel?" Everybody was shocked. "Haruka.. is this the Ex Boyfriend you were talking about?" Said Mochiage. "N-No! That's not him!" Unfortunately, Mochiage didn't here Haruka. "You little bastard! How dare you break Haruka's Heart!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" said Mizuki hiding from Mochiage.

Suddenly, Haruka used her Alice on Mochiage (She froze Mochiage except for his head).

"Listen to me Man! He is not my ex boyfriend!" Says Haruka. "Wait. You had an ex boyfriend?!" says Natsume suddenly appearing. He then stared at Mizuki. "You Crazy Bastard! How dare you do this to my Cousin!" Natsume said while Burning Mizuki's shoes. " Wait! Stop Natsume!" Natsume,'surprisingly' did not stop. Then, Haruka also froze Natsume. Natsume looked shocked. "Stop it Man! He is not my Ex Boyfriend and I have never even had one before! Mochiage, I didn't tell you that I had an Ex boyfriend, You HEARD me say that I had an ex boyfriend, it was an excuse for skipping class in Kazumi's Subject. Okay?

"U-uh.. O-okay." Said Mochiage and Natsume with big eyes. Haruka then let go of her ice.

"I'm Back! Oh.. What happened here?" said Narumi sensei who went off to see a parade on TV.

"Nothing Sempai.." said Mizuki, Haruka, Natsume and Mochiage

"Okay then.. Let's continue! Oh.. and Mizuki, Jinno is going to rank your star."

Let the Training Begin!

**A/N: Sorry Guys.. I am really sorry if Mikan is not the Main Character. But in the Last Chapter, there will be some twists.. MUAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2: The training has begun

Recap: _"U-uh.. O-okay." Said Mochiage and Natsume with big eyes. Haruka then let go of her ice._

_"I'm Back! Oh.. What happened here?" said Narumi sensei who went off to see a parade on TV._

_"Nothing Sempai.." said Mizuki, Haruka, Natsume and Mochiage_

_"Okay then.. Let's continue! Oh.. and Mizuki, Jinno is going to rank your star."_

_Let the Training Begin!_

"Narumi Sensei!" Mizuki said while raising his hand

"What is it Mizuki?" says Narumi Sensei

"Can I go last?"

"O-okay... Let's Continue then."

After what Narumi said,everybody went to place to place.

After a few seconds, Natsume went inside the gym. Nobody seemed to notice him except for Haruka and Mikan and Narumi. Natsume had a bruise on his neck, but it wasn't seen since he was wearing his uniform.

But, Haruka seemed to see it.

"Natsume, are you alright?" said Haruka worriedly

Natsume didn't reply. He just made a shut up don't tell action using his finger.

"Natsume.. you're here." Said Mikan shocked.

"Ah.. Natsume! You're here! Are you joining in our training today?"said Narumi

" Yeah.. Whatever."

"Okay.. we are going to show off our skills using our Alice. You have 1min. And 30sec. to prepare for your skill.. you'll go 2nd to the last since Mizuki already volunteered to be last."

After what Narumi said, Natsume glared at Mizuki making Mizuki feel so... scared.

After 1 minute and 30 seconds...

" Alright Class! It's time to sgow off your Alice! Let's start off with Sumire. Come here on stage now!"

Sumire-Makes her Cat-Dog Alice and made a crotchet of her face.(I know it sucks)

Hotaru- made an invention that can reverse time.(Of course people were impressed.)

Mochiage- Levitated Narumi-Sensei

Rain Guy- Made Hail

Haruka- Created an Iceberg. Then, she made her hands into crystals and sculptured so fast that when she finished her sculpture, the scraped iceberg turned to snow. The sculpture was shaped into a Chicken Drumstick. People laughed.

Natsume-Created a Dragon out of his fire alice. (People were really impressed)

When it was Mizuki's turn to show his alice. People were waiting for this moment.

He was breathing heavily.. Then, he raised his arms like he was holding a ball in his hand. He then pulled his hand down fast and suddenly, stars were running down the Gym, eventually, the ceiling broke a bit.

Then, the stars shaped into an Angel-like person that looked exactly like Haruka. People were really amazed on his Skill.

"Alright Class! It seems all of you had done a great job today! You may now rest. There will be no class in the afternoon. But, your Dorms will be closed after lunch because of a big Wasp Nest in one dorm.

So all of you would spend the time roaming around the school. Haruka, you'll guide Mizuki when you are allowed to go to the Dorm."

"Yes Sensei." Said Haruka with a sigh.

"Okay.. Dismissed."

"Hey Mochiage! Koko! Can I hang out with you guys?" said Haruka.

"Sure!" they both said looking really really happy.

Then, they went to an Ice Cream Store.

"3 please.. all Cookies n' Cream." Said Haruka with a smile.

"That would be 24 rabbits Miss Hyuuga." Said the Female Ice Cream Robot.

"Here you go." Said Haruka handing out 30 rabbits.

"Keep the Change Miss!"

"God Bless you!"

After buying Ice Cream, all Three of them were walking.

"Wow Haruka! You have a lot of Money with you!" said Mochiage really impressed.

"Well.. these were all deposited from my parents for me." Said Haruka Licking her Ice Cream looking for the Cookie.

"Now that you mentioned it, what's your background story Haruka?" said Kokoroyome

"Well.. It started Like this.."

**A/N: Sorry Guys! This chapter is gonna end Quick! But the next chapter will be all about Haruka's Past. Don't worry guys, It won't be boring.. It wouldn't be too long, but it would be longer than this chapter! I promise on my Beloved butt!**


	3. Chapter 3: Haruka's Past

_Recap:"Wow Haruka! You have a lot of Money with you!" said Mochiage really impressed._

_"Well.. these were all deposited from my parents for me." Said Haruka Licking her Ice Cream looking for the Cookie._

_"Now that you mentioned it, what's your background story Haruka?" said Kokoroyome_

_"Well.. It started Like this.."_

**A/N: All of this will be all about Haruka's Background story. It won't be Long. There are some huge surprising moments here!**

When I was still in my mother's womb, she always took pills to kill herself. She didn't want to die by a noose or a gun or a blade, anything like that. He just wanted to die by Tablets.

My Mother has the Alice of Body Changing. She can change into whatever person she wants to change into. When she met my father, she changed into a very beautiful supermodel and flirted with my father.

Making my father love her not because of her appearance, but because of her personality.

My father had the Crystal Alice. His Crystals were colored Blue while mine is Maroon and Dark Blue. My Mother and Father were married after a year on the day November 1, 1989.

My Mother was 35 years old and my father is 36 years old when they had their wedding. After a few years passed by and my Mother had figured out that she was pregnant.

She was then taking pills. My father worked as a boss in the Airport. We were very rich. Months had passed by, when my Father was home from work, he then went to the kitchen where he found her mother laying in the floor with pills on her hand.

Her legs were bleeding and My father carried my mother to the Hospital, when I was born, my mother was frozen. The doctor didn't want my Father to know because he'd know that my Father would abuse me my whole life.

I grew up as a daddy's girl. My father goes to missions for the Alice Academy. He was always thought of being very powerful. He has killed 1000 people , non were innocent. He was a big hero. Everybody liked him.

When I was born, everybody expected more from me.

When I was 10 years old, I was allowed to shop on my own, go to school on my own and stuff.. Then, I saw a kid who looked like he had the same age as me. He looked really rich.

His Soccer Ball rolled on the road. When he went to pick it up, a Car was passing by. I had frozen the car, I saved the kid's life. I told the Kid to run, I then hid on the bushes..That was the time I realized I had the Ice Alice. Then, when I was 13, I met.. Reo.

"Wh-what?" Koko and Mochiage said in shock.

"Come on Dude! Let me finish it!"

"Fine... Go on?"

My father and Reo's Father were Best Friends. They had set up an arranged marriage for us. When I saw Reo, he looked like the shy type. I thought that marrying him was a good idea.

My Father then told me that I am now supposed to live in Reo's Family's Mansion. I accepted to make my father happy. I had 2 great years with him.

When I figured out he has the Voice Pheromone Alice, I thought of doing fun stuff with our Alices.

I couldn't wait to marry him. He always called me his "Princess". It was okay for me before.

But, one day, I was playing in the garden all by myself. I waited for Reo to come play with me. But, he didn't come at all.. So, I went to his room. It was unlocked. When I opened it,

I saw Reo taking the virginity of our Youngest Maid.

That was when I knew the world was a cruel place. I started being a rebel, trying to escape the Mansion. Reo said he regretted doing what he did to our maid.

"I didn't believe him." I said tearfully while Mochiage was comforting me.

After that dreadful day, I started to wear pants instead of dresses. I always carry a gun with me because I thought my Alice wasn't enough to protect or help me.

Every day, Reo says Sorry with tears falling from his eyes.

I never cared about it.

Then, one day, I escaped successfully. When I was looking for a place to live since I stole some money from them, I then saw a guy being pushed by a girl, the guy fell on the road. A Truck went by and instead of pushing the Guy, I actually used my Ice Alice and the Guy was saved. "A lost Alice! A lost Alice!" said the Girl.

I was busy on looking at the Guy, our eyes were chained together.

Before I knew it, agents were chasing me, I ran, ran so fast I passed by a car. They were all chasing me.

Then, I saw Reo again. When he saw what was happening to me, he used his voice on the Agents. The other agents fell on the ground.

Reo did it on public so, people were shouting , "A Lost Alice! A lost Alice!" then, more agents were coming in. Reo and I were running so fast.

"Haruka! Don't give up! If we lose them, we can get a house! A family! All we need! We can be together Haruka!" Reo said while holding my hand while running.

But then, an Agent had used his Gun, he was aiming at Reo, when I saw this, I pushed Reo, I was shot, I told Reo to continue running.

"No Haruka! I'm not leaving you! Let me be caught with you! We could try our best escaping Alice Academy!" Reo said.

"No Reo, keep going. If you would do anything for me, you would Run!"

"But-"

"Go!" I said while Blood was running on my back, Reo then ran..

After a split moment, everything went black. I was lying down on the Clinic on Alice Academy, I then put on my new uniform and I started studying here..

"Wow.. Haruka, you had an awesome background story.." Kokoroyome said.

"Thanks.. I thought you guys wouldn't listen." Haruka said getting comforted.

"Why would you think that Haruka?" said Mochiage.

" Well.. you're guys after all.."

"we requested it Haruka, It was actually interesting." Kokoroyome said. "Unlike Mochiage's Background story.

"H-Hey! Cut it out Koko!" Mochiage said.

"Haha!" Haruka said laughing after she had eaten 3 ice creams.

**A/N: Well.. that's all for Haruka's Past! I know it's not much but.. Y'know I'm Lazy! I hope you like it..! In my Fan Fiction, Reo or Leo is the same age as Haruka. If you don't like it, tell me what I need to do. But don't ask me to kill myself because I make Lame stories. Well, I'm studying in the Science Curriculum so.. My imagination is getting blurry because of all the Projects and Assignments I do.. So.. 'till Next Time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The not so Jealous(y)

A few days has passed by.. they didn't have any class at all.

Everybody wondered why..

Haruka and Mochiage has never seen Kokoroyome for a week. But Haruka and Mochiage started getting closer.. closer than ever. While Haruka and Mochiage were roaming around the campus eating Ice Cream and talking, an announcement was made.

"Announcement, you will all have a class this afternoon, don't bother bringing your books."

"Haruka?" Mochiage said.

"What is it Mochi?"

" Do you know where Koko has gone to?"

"N-no.. I haven't I haven't seen him in a week."

"Me too.."

After their Conversation about Kokoroyome, they changed the topic and made jokes and stuff.

"Hey Koko.." Sumire said to Koko staring at Mochiage and Mikan.

"Wh-what is it?" Koko said still staring at both of them.

"Are you ready?"

After eating their lunch, it was time for them to go back to the Gym.

"Good Afternoon Class! I'm sorry if we missed a few days.. but, today we'll continue on our Alice Training." Narumi said to all of them.

" Today, you will be fighting your own classmates."

When Narumi said that, the whole class was shocked. Some are scared because they couldn't use their alice on fights.

"Okay, people who couldn't use their Alice on battles please get off the stage, your battle would be different from them But, you would do your battle tomorrow."

So, Kokoroyome and the others stepped off the stage.

Mochiage didn't move at all making Kokoroyome pissed.

"Hey Mochiage! Get off the stage already!"

"What the hell are you talking about Kokoroyome? I can use my telekinesis in Battle. Unlike you whose Alice are useless in defense."

Before you know it, Koko and Mochiage started fighting. Narumi wasn't there to see it since he was called by Jinno.

"Mochi! Koko! Stop fighting!" Haruka said.

"Haruka! Freeze them! It's the only way for them to stop!"

" I can't use it until I'm calm!" Haruka said.

" Natsume-kun! Burn them alive!" Sumire said Cold-heartedly.

"Shut up Sumire! We're serious here!" Natsume said trying to calm Haruka down.

After a few minutes of Kokoroyome and Mochiage's fight, Haruka calmed down and froze them. (Except for their heads.)

"Mochiage! Koko! What's gotten into you two?" Haruka said with a red face.

"Oh.. so now you would only use HIS real name and me with my Nickname!" Kokoroyome said.

"What are you talking about Kokoroyome?" Haruka said.

"Just break up with Mochiage Haruka! You're the reason why Kokoroyome doesn't smile much!" Sumire said defending Koko.

"What are you talking about? We're not in a relationship!" Haruka said shouting.

"Wh-what? You aren't?" Koko said confusingly.

"Of course we aren't bro! Where were you for the past few weeks?" Mochiage said.

"The week when you were missing, Mochiage and I have been looking all over for you. Where were you?" Haruka said.

" I-I was.." Kokoroyome said nervously.

"He was hanging out with me in the market." Sumire said.

"What?!" The whole class said.

"We're dating now." Sumire said. "Now let him be."

Everybody had their Mouths open. Were they serious? Or was Sumire just trying to defend Koko?

After a split second, Haruka set them free.

"I'm Back!" Narumi said. "What happened here?"

Everybody was silent with their mouths opened.

"Uh.. Okay. Let's continue! Now where were we?" Narumi said innocently.

" I was gone for awhile because I was getting the battle results from Jinno. Now here they are."

Mohiage vs. Kitsuneme- Flying battle

Natsume Hyuuga vs. Luna Koizumi

Hotaru vs. Nonoko

Mizuki vs. Haruka

This would be the first day of the battle brawl.

"Everybody, please get off the stage."

When everybody went off the stage, Narumi explained all the rules.

"Do you think Koko's serious?" Mochiage whispered to Haruka.

"I-I don't know, and I don't know why but.. I'm hoping it was a joke." Haruka said in shock.

"So can I please have Mochiage and Kitsuneme in the stage right now please?" Narumi said professionally.

"Good Luck Mochi." Haruka said seriously.

Mochiage nodded. He then stepped on stage.

"Are you both ready?" Narumi said.

Both of them nodded.

"Remember, this is a flying battle, both of you should fight in the air. Here are some whips to use in the air." Narumi handed them the whips.

People were shocked, why is Narumi being so cold hearted suddenly.

When the battle started, they flew in a second. They were whipping each other. Everybody was silent watching the battle.

There was blood dripping everywhere..

Then after 30 min. BANG!

Someone fell in the ground. It was...

.

.

.

.

.

Kitsuneme.

When Kitsuneme fell, Mochiage landed safely.

Others went to pick up Kitsuneme and send him to the clinic.

Mochiage was limping towards Haruka.

"H-Haruka.. I hurt...my friend." Mochiage said while limping towards Haruka.

When Mochiage was infront of Haruka, they hugged each other.

"It's okay Mochi, it isn't your fault... " Harka said while patting Mochiage's back.

Mochiage was crying...Like a man of course.

Kokoro saw Mochiage hugging Haruka, he got really red.

"Kokoro, patience, our plan would be finish and when it is, Haruka will come running towards you." Sumire said while touching Koko's shoulder.

"Okay! Next battle! Natsume and Luna!"

"Okay Natsume.. this time, you're allowed to hit a girl, yet you still wouldn't be called gay. This is your chance to beat this bitch up." Haruka said while her eyes were flaming when Luna was acting sooo innocent. Yet she was the one sucking everybody's soul. That doesn't sound so innocent, does it?(A/N: Sorry for Luna fans, I'm having a hard time right now :E)

"Okay! Remember, the Rules are not to kill the opponent. You're not allowed to use anything except for your alice."

(A/N: In my FanFic, Luna has the soul sucking and the soul stealing)

Before the race, Luna had stole someone's transforming alice.

"Ready?! Go!"

As it started, Natsume had already blew fire towards Luna's face, Luna screamed. Natsume than kneed her back.

After a split second, Luna transformed into Mikan. The people were shocked at what Luna had done.

Natsume froze in his spot.

"EHh?! What is that supposed to mean?" Mikan said.

"REMEMBER NATSUME! IT'S JUST AN ILLUSION! THAT IS NOT MIKAN!" Haruka said.

Natsume blinked, he then blew up Mikan's(Luna's) hair making her bald. Luna went back to her form, she was touching her hair(Which was nowhere to be seen) she was kneeling down and cried and screamed so hard she fainted.

"Natsume had won the 2nd battle!" Narumi said while they were sending Luna to the clinic.

"Next up, Hotaru and Nonoko in the techno challenge!"

"Natsume! You did great!" Haruka said putting a thumbs up infront of Natsume.

"Psh, whatever."

When the battle of Hotaru and Nonoko was over.(Of course, Hotaru won.)

"Next up, Haruka and Mizuki!"

"You can do this Haruka, you can beat that bastard up." Mochiage said massaging Haruka to pump her up.

"Okay.. I can do this!" Haruka said encouraging herself.

When Haruka and Mizuki went up the stage...

"I don't want to hurt you Haruka." Mizuki said.

"Don't say that Mizuki, if you do, you'll be out of here. Fight me. Man to woman." Haruka said.

"Ready? Fight!"

They both backed up a bit.

Mizuki sent shooting stars to the ground trying to hit Haruka, Haruka was jumping, tumbling, trying to do everything just to not get hurt, she looked like an acrobat.

When the stars weren't being thrown anymore, Haruka summoned Cerberus dogs made up of her crystals. While the dogs were coming to Mizuki, Haruka threw hard icicles to Mizuki, Mizuki wasn't really good at dodging, so he was bleeding to death.

When the Cerberus reached Mizuki, one had chewed off his blouse.

One was aiming at his head.

Haruka made a stop to the Cerberus and they were back into just normal crystals.

Mizuki was lying on the stage half naked, nose bleeding, scars still spitting blood.

Haruka then slowly walked off the stage acting like nothing ever happened. But actually, Haruka had a star at her back stabbing her.

*End of Chapter*

**A/N: Well.. do you like it? It's been a long time but it was too hard to make another chapter, it was confusing making another chapter but I tried my best! As me anything if something went wrong.. 'till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Comatose Trouble

_Recap: Mizuki was lying on the stage half naked, nose bleeding, scars still spitting blood._

_Haruka then slowly walked off the stage acting like nothing ever happened. But actually, Haruka had a star at her back stabbing her._

The people sent Mizuki to the hospital while Haruka was walking towards Natsume and Mochiage and almost fainting. Kokoro has also seen what happened.

Natsume, Kokoro and Mochiage remembered the bullet she still has on her back, even though it was just at the tip of the star, she was bleeding like crazy, Haruka fainted just infront the three of them.

Natsume, Kokoro and Mochiage were running to the clinic with Haruka being levitated by Mochiage.

"We've got to hurry!" Natsume said.

As they went to the clinic, Natsume, Kokoro and Mochiage was in the room where Haruka was. Kokoro and Mochiage started blaming each other.

"It's your fault Mochiage! If it wasn't for you in your whole chancing thing, she wouldn't have to be this weak to get hurt!" Kokoro said while pointing at Mochiage.

"No, It's your fault for being missing for a week and suddenly went back dating Sumire! Haruka was so damn worried about you! What the fuck is your jealousy doing to you?!" Mochiage said.

"Stop it!" Natsume said.

They were both silent.

"You'll wake Haruka up!" Natsume said with furious eyes.

Kokoro and Mochiage went calm. They were all waiting for Haruka to wake up. They don't care if they miss Narumi's announcement. They never really cared anyway.

After an hour of waiting, Haruka suddenly screamed while she was still asleep. She was screaming like she was possessed. Sadly, the doctors didn't hear her (Surprisingly.) all three of them thought it was just a bad dream, but after a few minutes of her screaming, scars were appearing to her body.

They were trying to wake her up, but she couldn't wake up.

"Mochiage! Call a doctor!" Natsume said.

Mochiage nodded and ran to the hallway calling for a doctor.

"Okay Koko, the doctors would take awhile.. I want you to go to her mind." Natsume said seriously (Not that he hasn't been).

"But Natsume! I can't! Her brain is frozen!" Koko said Panicking.

"Okay.. Koko, the only way you can get to her brain.. is to think about her." Natsume said.

"What?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruka screamed so loud. Scars were appearing on her legs.

"DO IT!" Natsume said.

Koko would've done the unthinkable, he had thought reading minds was just his limit. He had forgotten that he can go through people's mind and dreams.

When Koko closed his eyes, he had thought of everything he and Mikan had done together. Laughing, playing and shopping. Anywhere. He remembered the time Haruka sneaked to Kokoro's dorm just to play cards with him.

After a moment, he was in Haruka's mind.

Natsume knew it because Kokoro has fainted on the floor holding Haruka's Hand. After a minute, the Doctors arrived.

When the Doctors arrived, two doctors checked each of them.

"Wh-what happened to Kokoro?" Mochiage said with sweat in his face.

"His soul is trapped in Haruka's Dream." Natsume said Calmly.

"Oh.." Mochiage said like nothing was happening.

"Um.. Excuse me Sir Hyuuga, but it appears that both of them have a coma." Said one doctor.

"Wh-what?!" they both said.

After putting Kokoro in the same room as Haruka but of course, not the same bed.

"What the hell should we do Natsume?!" Mochiage said panicking.

"Psh, Just don't tell anyone what happened. Well.. of course we should tell Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka. All three of them could help us in also coming in to Haruka's mind too." Natsume said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go Natsume!" Mochiage said.

After a few minutes sprinting towards the Hallway, Natsume and Mochiage had seen Hotaru and Mikan with Ruka in their back.

"Ruka! Mikan! Hotaru!" Mochiage shouted while running towards them

"Hey you Guys! Where have you been all day? You missed Narumi's Announcement!" Mikan said.

"Shut it Polka." Natsume said.

"Where's Haruka and Kokoro?" Ruka said worriedly.

"Haruka got stabbed in where she was shot when she was a kid so she was bleeding everywhere. When she was sleeping, she suddenly screamed and scars were appearing to her whole body, so, we used Kokoro to go inside Haruka's Mind and see what's wrong there. But in our Point of View..well... both of them are in a coma." Mochiage said telling them the whole story.

"So we need all of your help guys to let all of us go to Haruka's mind and save her from her Coma. So when we go back, both of them would wake up." Natsume said.

"Hotaru, do you have the right device?" Ruka said.

Hotaru Nodded. So Mikan and Hotaru ran towards Hotaru's dormitory.

"Meet us in the clinic at exactly 5:00pm." Hotaru shouted.

When it was exactly 5:00, they were all there waiting for Hotaru.

When Hotaru and Mikan arrive with the device, they plugged it into where it was supposed to be plugged.

"Narumi said we are exempted for the training today and that he could keep it a secret!" Mikan said.

"I asked the doctors if they can let us use this device, well, they agreed." Hotaru said while pulling the wire into the outlet.

"Okay everybody, wear these Helmets!" Hotaru said while attaching a helmet to each of them that had a wire to connect the machine and the helmet.

"Okay! All set Hotaru!" Mikan said putting a thumbs up sign.

After a split second, everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry guys! Only 928 words! I had to hurry it up so that it could be balanced to the Chapters and stuff.. So, it's our sembrake and I might update faster than last time. Okay, 'till next time!**


End file.
